L'Antre des Bêtes
by Grenouille Divine
Summary: Une invitation... "Le quatrième soir avant Noël, venez nombreux à la Salle sur Demande, participer à la plus grande soirée de l'année !" Lemon hard.


**Note de l'auteur :** Rien n'est à moi, tout est à J.K Rowling. Cette fanfiction est un cadeau pour Kiwi le Smoothy. Pardon d'avoir tant tardé à la poster !! J'espère qu'elle te plaira (et à vous aussi ^^)

* * *

Un hiver à Poudlard. Un hiver comme tous les autres, si ce n'est que celui-là était beaucoup plus froid. La neige était longuement tombée, timidement d'abord, doucement, flocon par flocon. Le sol froid les absorbait, les léchait, de sa langue glissante et verglacée. Et puis, petit à petit, la neige avait montré son vrai visage. De vierge rougissante, elle était devenue impératrice glacée et suffocante, qui soufflait contre les vitres effarouchées son haleine gercée. Et depuis plusieurs jours maintenant, la neige couvrait le château tout entier, de ses sommets pointus à ses arbres insignifiants. Tout grelottait, perdu dans le froid. Tout somnolait…

Attendait des jours meilleurs, qui semblaient ne jamais vouloir venir.

On était en décembre et la tempête faisait rage. Plus personne ne sortait de l'enceinte de l'école, pas même les hiboux, qui auraient brisé leurs ailes à vouloir voler contre la glace impérieuse.

Poudlard était ainsi coupé du monde depuis plus d'une semaine.

Noël approchait.

C'était là de bien étranges vacances, en vérité. Elèves et professeurs, tous étaient restés là, défaisant leurs bagages préparées dans l'enthousiasme. Finalement, ils ne verraient pas leur famille cette année, ne recevraient pas leurs cadeaux non plus, toute communication étant coupée. Néanmoins, tout le monde faisait des efforts pour être enjoué et heureux. C'est vrai après tout, c'était Noël !

Des guirlandes de toutes les couleurs serpentaient le long des couloirs ; des entourages de fenêtres jusqu'au toilettes. Des boules en verre multicolores et brillantes, de toutes les tailles et de toutes les formes, se disputaient la vedette. Les elfes de maison de Poudlard apparaissaient en livrées chamarrées. Et bien sûr, le sapin majestueux, dans la Grande Salle, était plus somptueux encore que l'année passée.

Fred Weasley était quelque peu déconcerté. C'était le premier Noël qu'il passait loin de chez lui, et il en résultait une impression bizarre, celle de l'habitude bafouée. Il ne verrait pas son père et sa mère cette année, ni ses frères aînés, ce qui le chagrinait beaucoup. Mais il y avait des consolations : il serait avec ses amis, sa jeune sœur Ginny, son frère Ron et son jumeau George. Son jumeau, qu'il aimait par-dessus tout.

Peut être devait-il prendre cet événement comme une nouvelle aventure, après tout. Une partie de sa famille serait là, et il passerait les fêtes avec ses amis. Oui… Finalement, ces vacances coupées du monde ne s'annonçaient peut-être pas si moroses.

Noël avait lieu dans quatre jours et tout le monde était fébrile. L'excitation sourdait sous la chair, faisait frémir les cœurs et les reins. Quelque chose se préparait. Un événement sans précédant, qui, pour la première fois dans toute l'histoire de Poudlard, verrait se réunir les quatre maisons sans distinction.

Il n'était pas rare que Gryffondor, Serdaigle et Poufsouffle s'associent, mais voir les Serpentard à quoi que ce soit avec les autres, ça, c'était historique. Et pourtant… On murmurait, dans les couloirs et les recoins sombres du château, que c'étaient eux-même qui avaient tout organisé. Mais les noms restaient secrets. Si les rumeurs allaient bon train, personne ne savait qui était à l'origine de cette fête.

Car fête il y avait, et pas des moindres : tous les élèves, à partir de la cinquième année, avaient reçu une invitation non signée les enjoignant, « le quatrième soir avant Noël », de venir se présenter à la Salle sur Demande. Au début tout le monde avait pensé à une plaisanterie, puis à une soirée exclusivement pour les Gryffondor. Quand il s'aperçut que toutes les maisons y avaient été conviées, même ces affreux Serpentard, cela chatouilla sa curiosité et il décida, avec tous ceux qui avaient reçu l'invitation mystérieuse, de s'y rendre pour voir de quoi il s'agissait.

C'est avec Lee Jordan, commentateur bien connu des matchs de Quidditch, et George, qu'il se mit en route pour la Salle sur Demande. Malgré la bonne humeur de Fred et Lee, et l'excitation ambiante qui planait dans l'air comme un brouillard poisseux, George se montrait maussade, voir de mauvaise humeur. Et ce, depuis quelques temps.

Fred avait bien essayé de lui tirer les vers du nez pour tenter de savoir ce qui n'allait pas, mais c'était peine perdue. Son frère n'avait rien voulu dire. Fred mit cela sur le compte d'un chagrin d'amour. George était toujours grognon quand il était amoureux, et c'était pire encore lorsqu'il se faisait éconduire par la belle. Mais les deux comparses ne s'en préoccupaient pas, ayant décidé d'appliquer la technique du je-te-laisse-bouder-tout-seul-dans-ton-coin. Ainsi ils riaient bruyamment, faisant se retourner les têtes sur leur passage, tandis que George marchait quelques pas derrière eux et assassinait du regard tous ceux qui, étant trop jeunes, n'avaient pas eu le privilège d'être invités.

Tout le monde était au courant pour leur petite sauterie et personne ne disait rien. Les premières, deuxièmes, troisièmes et quatrièmes années les jalousaient de ne pouvoir participer (les quatrièmes années les maudissant plus que tous les autres). Quand aux professeurs ils faisaient semblant de ne rien voir, alors que tout le monde savait qu'ils savaient. Peut-être se disaient ils que faire une fête « secrète » détendrait leurs élèves, et les consolerait de ne pouvoir passer Noël chez eux.

Ils virent plusieurs élèves, aussi exaltés qu'eux, se diriger vers le lieu de rendez-vous. Ils durent s'arrêter à quelques vingt mètres de la Salle sur Demande, car la foule était si dense qu'ils ne pouvaient avancer davantage. Tout le monde bavardait gaiement, trépignait d'impatience, envoyait des signes de la main à des connaissances. Fred repéra plusieurs amis, dont Ron, Harry et Hermione, mais aussi Drago Malfoy, dédaigneux et immobile parmi la foule.

Puis tout devint noir.

Instinctivement il porta la main à ses yeux et de l'autre chercha un appui à tâton. Il entendit des cris perçants, des appels vains. Il ne pouvait bouger le bas de son corps, comme s'il était prisonnier d'une gangue de glace, maîtresse de la nature au-dehors. Il était aveugle ! Non, cela ne se pouvait…

Etaient-ils tous tombés dans un piège ?

- Pas d'affolement.

La voix était claire et féminine, amplifiée par un sort. Elle sembla planer un instant puis fondit sur eux comme un oiseau de proie. Les cris hystériques se calmèrent.

- Pourquoi on ne voit plus rien ? Demanda quelqu'un.

Aussitôt le brouhaha reprit, et mourut de nouveau quand la jolie voix répondit :

- Calmez-vous. Tout cela est nécessaire. Cette fête est placée sous le signe de l'anonymat, pour effacer les préjugés qui règnent entre nous. Je vous demanderais de bien vouloir respecter cette unique règle, juste pour ce soir. Si, passée la porte de la Salle sur Demande, l'un d'entre vous se dévoile en public, il sera chassé de la soirée et ne pourra y revenir. Si cela ne vous convient pas, il faudra que vous rendiez votre accessoire et que vous partiez sur-le-champ. Bien entendu, inutile de vous dire que vous ne pourrez pas revenir ici tant que la fête durera.

Un silence religieux suivit ces paroles.

- Clignez trois fois des yeux, ordonna la voix.

Fred s'exécuta, ainsi que tous les autres. La vue lui fut ainsi restituée, et ce qui s'offrit à ses yeux était pour le moins original, même à Poudlard.

Toutes les personnes présentes, sans exception, portaient un masque d'animal. Pas un n'était semblable à l'autre, il y avait des mammifères comme des reptiles, des insectes comme des poissons, des oiseaux. Il regarda à l'endroit où se trouvait Malfoy quelques minutes auparavant, et un magnifique perroquet au plumage blanc et jaune lui envoya un regard glacial. Etait-ce lui ? Beaucoup avaient bougé, car leurs jambes avaient retrouvé leurs facultés de mouvement. Si ce bel oiseau était vraiment Malfoy, alors le choix des animaux n'avait pas été très judicieux. Il l'aurait plutôt vu en mante religieuse, ou en scorpion.

Les postiches étaient si nombreux et variés qu'il était impossible d'en dresser la liste. Une girafe côtoyait un rat gris perle, qui lui-même s'entretenait avec un griffon et un morse. Il tourna la tête et aperçut George métamorphosé en un joli chat de gouttière au pelage tigré. Quand à Lee, c'était devenu un panda roux diablement mignon. Et tout autour d'eux s'étalait une ménagerie de Carnaval : il n'y manquait plus que les cris d'animaux. A leur place s'élevaient les cris d'admiration des garçons et des filles qui avaient accepté de poser leurs membres fragiles dans la mâchoire du piège à loup. Et tous de s'extasier sur telle fourrure ou telles écailles, d'envier telles couleurs, de penser en leur fort intérieur que tel masque leur irait mieux.

Fred était ravi de ce tour. C'était une bonne idée. Ainsi, le mystère des identités restait entier. Baissant les yeux, il vit que, contrairement aux masques, toutes les tenues (qui avaient elles aussi changé) étaient semblables. Une cape noire, lourde et longue, les emprisonnait et tombait gracieusement sur leurs chaussures, noires elles aussi. Sous la cape se trouvait une chemise noire et un pantalon, noir également. En fait, à part leur face animale, ils étaient vêtus de noir de la tête aux pieds, jusqu'au plus petit détail. Fred trouva cela un peu effrayant, car ils ressemblaient plus aux membres d'une secte qu'à des élèves en pleine scolarité. Il remarqua aussi que sans distinction de sexe aucune, ils étaient habillés pareillement.

Il voulut toucher son masque pour savoir ce qu'il était, mais à sa grande surprise, sa main fut repoussée à quelques centimètres, comme le pôle d'un aimant. C'était affreusement frustrant. Ainsi, il pouvait voir tous les visages, du moment que ce n'était pas le sien ? Il vit qu'en même temps que lui, d'autres avaient remarqué la supercherie. Chacun y allait alors de sa propre technique pour deviner son totem : il y en avait qui tentaient désespérément de forcer la résistance quitte à se retourner un doigt, d'autres demandaient simplement ce qu'ils étaient, tandis que quelques petits malins essayaient de distinguer leur masque dans le reflet flou des fenêtres.

La voix familière s'éleva de nouveau, coupant court au braillement général :

- Pour pimenter un peu le jeu, vous ne verrez pas votre propre masque, et je vous demande de ne pas révéler aux autres ce qu'ils sont. Que ceux qui ne veulent pas participer sortent tout simplement du couloir. Leur masque et leurs vêtements disparaîtront automatiquement et ils seront habillés comme ils sont venu.

Elle se tut. Quelques minutes passèrent. On s'observait, on se jaugeait, on se défiait du regard. Les deux fentes étroites abritant les yeux s'allumaient derrière les masques. Personne ne semblait vouloir quitter la scène avant le lever de rideau, partir sans avoir déclamé sa part du texte, si infime fut-elle. Et d'ailleurs, qui aurait osé ? Fred les sentait, tous, prêts à huer sans pitié le pauvre malheureux qui aurait fait un pas de côté. Mieux valait ne pas esquisser un mouvement, rester le plus raide possible. Raide et nonchalant.

- Parfait. Puisque vous êtes tous restés, je vous invite à entrer dans la danse. Bienvenu dans « L'Antre des Bêtes ! »

Elle semblait ricocher contre les pierres, cette voix de femme. Et Fred tentait de l'attraper, ce diamant de volupté, il voulait tellement savoir à qui elle appartenait… Il ressemblait à un joaillier avide qui, voyant des gouttes de rosées matinale, cherche à s'en saisir pour en sertir son diadème. Mais il ne parvint pas à trouver la source, et fut comme tous les autres emporté vers la porte qui venait de s'ouvrir. Il fut séparé de ses amis et placé côte à côte entre une licorne cuivrée et un écureuil, qui devisaient gaiement.

Haussant les épaules, il se laissa bercer par cette marée de corps compacte, se disant qu'il aurait tout le temps de les retrouver plus tard.

Tous s'engouffraient dans la Salle sur Demande tels des grains de sable frénétiques, et après avoir joué des coudes, la vaste pièce se dévoila enfin aux yeux de Fred.

Des couleurs fauves, des éclats acidulés. Une enfilade de colonnes où s'enroulait du lierre, et une longue, longue table au centre drapée de peaux de bêtes où s'offraient en pâture les mets les plus délicats qu'on puisse imaginer, assoupis dans des plateaux d'argent. Des tentures brunes et souples pendaient entre les colonnes de marbre blanc et le long des murs, dissimulant des portes arquées qui s'ouvraient sur des chambres. Ce décor semblait sans fond, s'étendant à l'infini. Il régnait en ces lieux une lumière tamisée, un clair-obscur qui donnait aux visages animaux des reflets inquiétants.

Une grappe de raisin à la main, Fred inspectait les alentours, cherchant à retrouver dans la masse un jeune chaton tigré et renfrogné. Il vit bien un chat persan, une timide musaraigne et ce qu'il soupçonna d'être un Scrout-à-Pétard, mais de George, point.

Les minutes passèrent. Puis les heures, et avec elles la décontraction, l'alcool et les rires qui allaient avec. Quelques verres avaient été renversés, quelques fruits avaient roulés sur le sol et un peu partout de larges canapés et des coussins étaient apparus à la demande des animaux.

Des instruments jouaient seuls des airs mélodieux, qui s'éparpillaient dans l'air sans que personne n'y fasse vraiment attention. Fred s'était trouvé des compagnons, une fourmis, un adax aux cornes impressionnantes, et une araignée qui, il devait bien l'avouer, possédait des couleurs extraordinaires. Même si seule la tête était représentée sans aucune autre partie du corps, l'arachnide pétillait d'un motif rose compliqué, aux nuances pastelles et peut-être un peu métallisées. Sa répugnance lui avait au début suggéré de ne pas lui adresser la parole, mais quand la voix masculine et rauque, magnétique, s'était élevée derrière ce rempart aux allures de vitrail, il n'avait pas résisté. Cette araignée vivait chez des moldus, il l'aurait parié. Son père était suffisamment passionné par eux pour qu'il détecte la subtile différence de langage qui existait entre les deux mondes.

La fourmis devait être à Serpentard, car tout ce qu'elle faisait et disait était teinté d'un léger mépris, recouvert d'un vernis de politesse. Elle n'en était pas moins drôle et affichait une répartie à toute épreuve.

L'adax, quand à lui (ou elle, sa voix n'indiquant nullement son sexe), était la personne la plus gentille que Fred ait jamais rencontré. Ses cornes torsadées étaient à l'image de son altruisme, hautes et magnifiques comme les branches d'un arbre. A quelle maison appartenait donc cet étonnant personnage ?

Au fur et à mesure qu'il parlait et buvait dans son gobelet d'argent, Fred sentit monter en lui une émotion étrange. Elle semblait prendre racine dans son corps entier, ramifiant chaque neurone, chaque synapse. Et les racines merveilleuses s'enroulaient autour de chaque muscle, palpitaient avec lui et, à chaque pulsation, se resserraient un peu plus.

Il savait ce que c'était. Et, au vu du silence gêné, unanime, qui régnait soudain entre eux, il en conclu qu'ils avaient tous subi ce changement d'humeur, subtil mais néanmoins perceptible. C'est alors qu'il l'aperçut.

Un balbuzard, majestueux oiseau de proie. Sa silhouette gracieuse rehaussait la beauté sauvage de ses traits prédateurs. La cape effleurait de ses doigts invisibles le sol dallé, qui instantanément se tiédissait, réclamait d'autres caresses. Les jambes fines apparaissaient, indécentes comme un pistil de fleur, lorsque celle-ci s'ouvrait avant de refermer sa bouche de tissus dans un sursaut pudique. Des mains longues, sans ornement aucun, éclaboussaient de leur pâleur de perle cet ensemble sombre, sans parvenir à créer une quelconque discordance. Le haut du corps était perdu dans l'étoffe lourde, qui semblait le cacher jalousement. L'oiseau aux plumes grises et blanches avait posé les yeux sur lui et venait désormais à sa rencontre.

Fred n'eut pas besoin d'entendre sa voix pour savoir que c'était une fille. Elle s'approcha de leur petit groupe comme l'écume glisse sur le vent et lorsqu'elle leur adressa la parole, sa voix ressemblait au son qu'aurait produit une unique clochette perdue dans un vaste couloir. Sa voix résonnait. Au fond, tout au fond des viscères de Fred, cette voix avait remué l'eau dormante qui croupissait, cristalline et soupirante. Et les ronds s'élargissaient, brouillaient le miroir aqueux. Le brouillaient, lui. Il sentit qu'elle le regardait, au-delà des conversations et des rires.

Au-delà des masques.

Son cœur jouait à saute-mouton.

Elle était belle. Indéniablement belle. Pas besoin de visage pour s'en rendre compte. Et il la désirait, si fort.

Il avait perdu le fil de la conversation, se contentant de boire dans le gobelet magique, qui se remplissait chaque fois qu'il en voyait le fond. Et entre deux gorgées, il la butinait du regard. Il savait que malgré l'intérêt feint qu'elle affichait devant les autres convives, elle se livrait sur lui au même examen. Si seulement il n'écoutait que son instinct, il aurait pu la prendre, là, tout de suite. Il aurait fait fi des autres et l'aurait couchée sur le sol froid. Mais chaque fois qu'il plongeait dans ses yeux d'opales, il sentait qu'il devait attendre. Quelque chose lui disait que la nuit qu'ils allaient passer ensemble n'était que la conséquence inéluctable de leur présente rencontre. Il ne pouvait en être autrement. Sachant cela, il aurait pu attendre cent ans, les reins en fleur, le cœur battant.

La fourmi, première lassée de leur conversation, décida d'aller promener son masque ailleurs. Elle s'arrangea pour placer une remarque judicieuse et inattendue puis, considérant sûrement qu'elle avait suffisamment semé la discorde, profita du silence qui s'ensuivit pour s'excuser poliment et s'éclipser. Fred ne pouvait pas la voir, mais il était persuadé que derrière son rempart de plumes, la jeune fille balbuzard souriait. Tout son être semblait s'amuser de la situation : l'adax et l'araignée, obligés de revoir leurs positions, leur argumentation à cause d'une petite phrase. Et lui, Fred, l'animal inconnu qui ne connaissait même pas le sujet de leur débat, aurait été bien en peine de leur venir en aide.

Ne trouvant plus rien à dire, l'adax finit par s'éloigner tandis que l'araignée rejoignait un groupe composé d'une panthère, un cerf, une murène et un âne. Fred se retrouva seul. Avec elle.

Il n'osait pas poser son regard sur elle. Il se contentait de regarder alentour, son verre bêtement planté dans l'une de ses mains. Elle s'impatientait. Au bout d'un moment, elle finit par faire entendre sa voix, oh ! La plus jolie des voix ! Rien de comparable avec les gloussements ineptes qu'il avait l'habitude d'entendre. Et ne pas voir son visage renforçait l'impression qu'elle dégageait.

- Je te trouve bien silencieux.

- Ah, euh… Oui. J'admirais… Le décor.

- Oui… Je le trouve assez réussit. Je voulais quelque chose qui soit bestial tout en restant raffiné.

- C'est vrai que… ( Fred se figea pendant un court instant, avant de se reprendre : avait-il bien entendu ? ) Quoi ? _Tu_ voulais ?

- Oups ! Ça m'a échappé !

Malgré son attitude de petite fille prise en faute, elle ne parvint à dissimuler l'éclat de satisfaction qui s'était sournoisement faufilé entre ses lèvres, ainsi que le croisement de ses doigts, censés être nerveux mais qui cédaient la place à trop de nonchalance.

- Alors, tu veux dire que tu es l'auteur de tout ça ? Fred agita sa main dans un geste large.

- Je ne suis pas la seule impliquée, mais oui, j'ai ma part de responsabilité. Cependant, pas un mot de tout cela aux autres ! C'est un secret.

Elle le regardait, attendant une quelconque réaction de sa part. mais il ne disait rien.

Fred se demandait qui elle était : à quoi ressemblait-elle ? Quelle était son prénom ? Sa maison ? Il sentait instinctivement qu'il ne le saurait jamais. Elle n'était pas disposée à autant de révélations. Tout cela le plongeait dans de profondes réflexions, ponctuées d'images incongrues qui n'y avaient pas leur place. Il cligna des yeux pour les chasser mais elles étaient bien là, et leur présence l'effraya quelque peu.

C'était de l'érotisme, de la sensualité à peine cachée. Des pensées que d'ordinaire il contrôlait plutôt bien. Alors quoi ? L'excitait-elle à ce point qu'il ne parvenait plus à se maîtriser ? Elle était là, partout, parasitant chaque recoin de ses pensées. Elle ôtait ses vêtements. Elle haletait. Le prenait dans ses bras. Le touchait, lui et pas un autre. Et elle criait, elle souriait, elle lui montrait enfin son visage.

Il secoua la tête sous ses yeux intrigués. Il n'arrivait pas à réfléchir.

Soudain, mût par une impulsion dont il ne comprenait pas le sens, il regarda son verre.

L'ombre ambrée et calme lui jetait des œillades comme un beau parleur sa verve. Sa coupe était remplie à ras bord. C'était une invitation.

Alors, il comprit. Il savait ce qu'était cette boisson, et il savait comment cette fête hivernale allait se terminer. Etrangement, il n'en fut pas choqué, peut-être parce que le liquide faisait déjà son effet.

- Tu as compris, n'est-ce pas ? (Sa voix coulait en lui comme du miel sucré.) Je te conseille de ne pas abuser de cet aphrodisiaque si tu ne veux pas perdre trop tôt tout contrôle de toi-même.

Elle souriait sous cape, de ce beau sourire invisible à ses yeux. Heureusement que les cinquièmes, sixièmes et septièmes années avaient étés les seuls invités.

- En voilà un qui ne devrait pas autant forcer sur la boisson, continua-t-elle en pointant du doigt un adorable chat au pelage tigré.

C'est au moment où Fred ne le cherchait plus que George consentait enfin à se montrer, les premiers boutons de sa chemise défaits, picorant de-ci de-là près du buffet. Il le mit instantanément mal-à-l'aise. Fred détourna ses yeux bruns pour les reporter sur le balbuzard. George avait traîné ses soucis jusqu'à cette fête, et finalement, Fred n'était plus aussi sûr de vouloir l'aider. Qu'il se débrouille tout seul ! Il avait d'autres choses en tête. Ce soir, il allait s'amuser. George tourna la tête dans sa direction, et fit un geste pour le rejoindre, puis se ravisa. Il se détourna, s'éloigna. Il avait l'air triste. Fred culpabilisait un peu de se refuser à aller le voir, mais il savait très bien ce qu'il se passerait s'il le faisait : son frère ne consentirait pas à lui parler, pas plus qu'il ne se montrerait aimable. Fred soupira. L'oiselle pépiait toujours à son oreille.

OoOoOoO

La nuit était avancée. Au-dessus du château et de la neige hurlante, les étoiles festoyaient. Les âmes esseulées écoutaient le vent chanter. Quelque part entre les murs, des bêtes humaines dansaient, tournaient, réchauffaient le roc, si dur. Et tout le monde les enviait. Des fantômes au hasard salivaient, n'osant entrer. Que n'auraient-ils donnés pour être vivants, juste cette fois ! Pour se mêler à ces bacchanales animales, pour rire, pour étreindre un sourire. Pour voler un baiser. Juste cette fois.

Noyé dans la brume moite de l'aphrodisiaque, Fred, soupirant, prit la main fragile de la femme-oiseau et se laissa guider par elle. Elle le conduisait vers une des nombreuses tentures pendues le long des murs. Elle souleva le tissus, et laissa apercevoir par ce geste son poignet délicat, blanc comme le marbre. Que sa peau devait être douce… Elle ouvrit la porte. Fred la précéda. C'est pourquoi il ne vit pas le signe de tête qu'elle adressa à une mouche aux gros yeux, près du buffet. Ses facettes exorbitées frémir d'excitation. Bien. La fête allait pouvoir commencer.

Le balbuzard referma doucement la porte derrière elle. Fred observait la pièce. Il y avait tellement de coussins, de rideaux, de lampes faibles et tamisées que les limites de la chambre n'étaient même pas visibles. On se croyait véritablement dans un cocon. Hors du monde. Tout était brun, orangé. C'était une tanière désordonnée, où seul le lit, accueillant, ramenait un semblant d'ordre. L'antre d'une bête, pensa Fred.

Elle arriva sans bruit derrière lui. Il savourait cette proximité pleine de promesses, et chassa définitivement George de son esprit.

Des mains sur ses épaules. Elle lui ôta sa cape. Ses gestes étaient lents. Il sentit qu'elle laissait choir sa propre cape, puis après quelques instants, il devina qu'elle se tenait derrière lui, nue et calme dans la chaleur des lampes. Elle le tourna vers elle, ses mains nouées derrière son cou, et semblait lui sourire. Oui, elle était nue. Et, oh ! Si belle ! Les tâches de rousseur de sa gorge s'éparpillaient en envolées papillotantes, se raréfiaient avant de disparaître à la naissance de ses seins minuscules. Ses bras étaient minces, ses clavicules dessinées à la perfection. Les ombres espiègles esquissaient des vallons sur son ventre, ses cuisses, quand elle bougeait. Elle levait son masque emplumé vers lui. Il posa timidement les mains sur ses hanches, remonta un peu. S'enhardissant à frôler sa taille, si fine qu'il avait peur de la briser.

Mon Dieu ! Il se sentait si pataud à côté d'elle. Ses mains n'étaient-elles pas calleuses ? Ne risquait-il pas de griffer cette évanescente apparition et de la faire fuir, à tout jamais ?

Elle avança, libérant ses pieds de la gangue molle qui la retenait, et Fred fut forcé de reculer. Il buta contre le lit et s'écrasa contre les fourrures qui le maculaient. Elle rit. Il s'installa plus confortablement, s'allongea.

La jeune fille le déshabilla. D'abord, la chemise. Bouton par bouton. Puis elle finit sur le sol, suivie des chaussures, des chaussettes. De la ceinture. Et…

Quand il fut aussi nu qu'elle, enfin, elle laissa son regard enlacer son corps. Elle demeurait sur lui, sans bouger, tandis que ses mains à lui caressaient toujours ses hanches comme s'il avait peur qu'elle ne s'envole. Fred finit par parler, d'une voix qu'il trouva un peu rauque :

- Enlève ton masque, que je puisse voir qui tu es.

- N'y comptes pas, répliqua-t-elle de sa voix sucrée. C'est contre le règlement.

- Les règles ne sont-elles pas faites pour être enfreintes ?

- Pas ici.

Il tenta de l'attirer à lui, mais elle se déroba, vive comme une plume soulevée par le vent. Debout, triomphante, elle s'exclama :

- Ici, nous sommes des bêtes. Tu es ma proie, je t'ai amené dans ma tanière. Tu es mon prisonnier !

Aussitôt qu'elle eut dit cela, des cordes apparurent dans ses mains. Elle se mit alors en devoir de l'attacher au lit. Un poignet, puis l'autre. Une cheville… Elle serrait fort. Fred n'en finissait pas d'écarquiller les yeux. Les évènements prenaient une tournure pour le moins… Inattendue. Mais pas désagréable.

Alors qu'elle finissait de le ligoter, elle lui dit :

- Ferme les yeux.

Il obéit. Alors que, pour tricher, il soulevait une paupière, il se rendit compte qu'il ne voyait plus rien. Encore ce sort… Il l'entendit rire à nouveau tandis qu'elle promenait ses mains sur son corps, et il sourit. Elle avait raison. Le jeu était plus amusant comme cela.

Mais tandis qu'il savourait ses caresses sur ses membres attachés, elle se releva soudain et s'exclama :

Oh non, j'ai oublié quelque chose ! Je reviens tout de suite.

Elle se leva en hâte, trébucha sur les tapis. Quand elle ouvrit la porte, Fred entendit un brouhaha indistinct de gémissements, ahanements, entrecoupés de quelques cris. Il était nu et attaché sur le lit fauve, et elle était partie en laissant la porte grande ouverte. Pourvu qu'elle revienne vite. S'était-elle habillée avant de partir ? Il n'aurait su le dire. Peut-être que oui.

Peut-être que non.

Il patienta. Encore et encore. Et elle ne revenait pas. Mais enfin, que faisait-elle ? Il commençait à se dire qu'elle lui avait posé un lapin, quand il entendit la porte se refermer. Aussitôt, les bruits sensuels cessèrent.

Un soupir. Un verrou que l'on bloque. Elle était là ! Le jeu allait pouvoir continuer. Derrière son animal inconnu, Fred sourit de contentement. Complètement détendu, il ne s'inquiéta pas de l'immobilité du balbuzard, ni de son silence pesant. Il la sentait, là, près de la porte, comme si elle hésitait.

- Allez, viens, minauda-t-il d'un voix féline.

La silhouette invisible dans le noir de ses yeux avança, jusqu'à se tenir à côté du lit. Avait-elle décider de le faire languir ? Il voulait qu'elle le touche, le caresse, l'embrasse ! Maintenant !

Comme si elle avait lu dans ses pensées, elle approcha les doigts de sa peau frissonnante… Avant de se raviser. Fred était de plus en plus décontenancé : elle le quittait mutine et revenait timide ? C'était à n'y rien comprendre. S'était-il passé quelque chose hors du cocon ? Il entendit des bruits de tissu, comme des vêtements que l'on enlève lentement. Ainsi, elle s'était rhabillée… Puis la présence sembla se pencher vers lui, doucement. Il sentait la chaleur exhalée par son corps. Oh, elle était si chaude ! Il se tendit vers elle et les cordes magiques tirèrent sur ses membres. Une main caressa son masque. Un murmure, prononcé dans un souffle. Un murmure à peine audible.

- Fred…

Ainsi, elle savait son prénom, alors que lui ignorait tout d'elle. Il se sentait délicieusement pris au piège. Il était proie, et il se noyait dans ce nouveau rôle avec une totale délectation.

- Oui… Répondit-il en écho à son chuchotement.

Elle était là. Elle était là, si près. Cette attente était insupportable.

Enfin, elle l'effleura. Sa main descendit vers son torse, s'y attardant sans vraiment prolonger les caresses. Son nombril. Et, alors qu'il n'attendait plus que cela, sa longue main hésita, s'arrêta juste avant son sexe. Dieu, qu'il aimait cela. Et qu'elle était cruelle, cette ombre silencieuse.

Il eut soudain l'impression d'un sanglot que l'on étouffait. Un reniflement, tandis que la main serrait les draps près de son flanc. Les plis du tissu ondulaient contre sa peau, le chatouillant un peu. Ce n'est qu'à ce moment que Fred se rendit compte que quelque chose n'allait pas. N'hésitait-elle vraiment que pour l'exciter ? L'oiseau de proie, le superbe balbuzard… Etait-il triste ? Il eut envie de la serrer dans ses bras, mais les cordes se resserrèrent immédiatement. Il n'était pas contre l'idée d'être attaché, mais là il commençait à avoir mal. Ces fichues cordes magiques étaient diablement efficaces : pour peu qu'il ait ne serait-ce que l'envie de s'échapper, elles se contractaient.

Avec une douceur infinie, l'ombre qu'il ne pouvait voir serra ses reins entre ses genoux.

Elle ne s'assit pas sur lui mais se saisit de ses mains, lapant sa peau comme l'aurait fait un chat. Fred sourit. Ainsi, elle avait enlevé son masque. Il aurait tant voulu la voir.

- Pourquoi, Fred ? Pourquoi faut-il que tu sois cet animal ?

Le son de cette voix le dégrisa aussitôt. Quoi ? Avait-il bien entendu ? Ces intonations n'avaient rien de féminin ! Qui ? Qui avait fermé la porte ? Qui avait murmuré son prénom ? Qui s'était penché sur lui ? Les liens s'agitèrent encore lorsqu'il fit mine de se débattre. Une image rampa vers lui, son gros ventre raclant le sol dans d'affreux bruits mous : un homme. Un homme dégoutant se tenait sur lui, léchait son cou, palpait sa peau de ses grands doigts maigres. Et avec l'aphrodisiaque… L'image se précisa et Fred eut un haut-le-cœur.

- Détache-moi ! S'écria-t-il, au bord de l'hystérie. Détache-moi et va-t'en !

- Fred, mon doux Fred, continuait l'autre comme s'il ne l'entendait pas. J'aurais tellement voulu que ça se passe autrement. Si tu savais comme j'ai lutté… Un combat de chaque instant.

Il connaissait cette voix, il en était sûr. Quelqu'un l'aimait donc en secret ? Un ami ?

Une larme bouillante tomba dans son cou, roula jusqu'à sa nuque. Il pleurait. Fred ressentait sa tristesse, mais était-il capable de compatir ? En avait-il seulement le droit, quand l'autre s'allongeait sur lui et qu'il sentait son sexe sur le sien ? Non ! Il fallait qu'il parte, tout de suite, qu'il ouvre les yeux !

Les mains, puissantes et si douces, si abjectes, parcouraient son corps frémissant de dégoût. Pourtant, oserait-il se l'avouer, il ne pouvait s'empêcher d'y goûter un peu. Il revoyait l'ambre dans le gobelet d'étain… il n'aurait jamais dû venir à cette fête, jamais !

Soudain, dans le brouillard paniqué qu'était devenu son âme, il sentit avec netteté qu'on empoignait ses hanches. Le garçon les souleva un peu, et il comprit.

Pas ça ! Par pitié, non ! Prenez quelqu'un d'autre, mais pas moi !

Ne sachant plus que faire, Fred se mit à se tortiller comme un vers à l'agonie. S'il ne cessait de gigoter ainsi, l'autre se fatiguerait, ne parviendrait pas à ses fins, et finalement, abandonnerait… Mais il n'abandonnait pas, et Fred pleurait, lui aussi.

Les liens n'en finissaient plus de briser ses os. Ses mains et ses pieds commençaient à le picoter.

- Calme toi, je t'en prie, sanglota l'autre. Oh, si seulement tu pouvais me sourire. Si seulement, si seulement tu n'avais pu sourire qu'à moi.

Fred tenta de le raisonner.

- Arrête ça tout de suite, il n'est pas trop tard ! Demain je ne pourrais pas t'en vouloir, je ne sais même pas qui tu es.

- Tu ne sais pas… Il est trop tard depuis longtemps.

Dans le noir, la scène sembla flotter un instant. Et Fred, malgré sa cécité, sentit bien qu'il avait dit quelque chose de travers. Les mains se refermèrent brutalement sur ses fesses, et il se crispa, car les ongles semblaient déchirer sa chair. L'animal au-dessus de lui les écarta, et un coup d'électricité lui souleva le cœur. Son sexe en érection était tout contre lui.

- Tu ne sais pas ! Tu ne sais pas ! Hurlait-il, comme fou.

Fred, plaqué sur le lit par des mains en colère, essaya de toutes ses forces de se libérer. Sans résultat. Il avait tellement, tellement peur.

Sentant sûrement que sa proie était terrorisée, la brute profita de cet instant.

Une dague de douleur. En lui. Fred ouvrit grand les yeux, puis hurla. Sans même s'en empêcher. Sans même s'en rendre compte. Seul comptait le membre qui écartait sa peau tendre, se frayant un chemin vers ses viscères avec son cortège d'apparat. La souffrance éclairait le chemin. Lorsque l'autre l'avait pénétré Fred s'était tendu, oubliant de se débattre.

On recula pour mieux revenir.

Encore.

Encore.

Et encore.

Fred pleurait. Ahanait, essayant de retenir ses cris. L'animal entourant son visage était moite de son souffle. Fred suppliait. Finalement, Fred cria. Au secours !

Toujours plus profondément. L'impression de n'avoir plus rien, pas même sa propre vie. On lui avait tout volé, tout. Et il n'avait rien pu faire, n'est-ce pas ?

Le garçon familier et pourtant inconnu prit sa tête dans ses bras, serra fort. Enfin, il s'arrêta. Enfin. Il faisait toujours nuit quand Fred le sentit se retirer. Il avait très mal. L'autre s'affala sur lui, sans rien dire, écrasant son anus torturé. Pas un mot, rien. Alors qu'il l'avait violé pendant mille ans.

Une fois l'éternité écoulée, il l'entendit près de son oreille :

- Pardon, Fred, pardonne-moi. Je t'aime tellement.

Fred ferma les yeux. Il y avait trop d'émotions en lui pour qu'il parle.

- Pauvre, pauvre Fred… Je n'ai même pas joui.

Il cligna des yeux, et le sortilège qui l'aveuglait disparu. Au-dessus de lui, une figure baignée de larmes le regardait. Son propre visage.

Son propre frère.

La suite se fit assez floue dans son esprit. George ne détacha pas Fred qui sanglotait toujours. Il se contenta de ramasser ses vêtements, son masque, et de partir. Et c'était mieux comme cela. Une seule idée se releva en Fred, dressant son ventre énorme, souriant de toutes ses dents. Une seule idée qu'il ressassait sans cesse : tout ça pour rien. Il avait fait tout cela pour rien.

Soudain, la porte s'ouvrit, une fois encore, et une voix sucrée appela :

- Désolée d'avoir été si longue ! Je t'ai manqué ?

Fred se remit à pleurer sans pouvoir s'arrêter.

La bête était partie. Et la bête était venue, pour rien.

* * *

Bon, j'ai essayé de mettre des liens, et tout, mais je ne suis pas la Reine du Bondage, hein... Merci à toi, Kiwi, de m'avoir inspirée !


End file.
